


Ships in the Night

by kiranightshade



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Nigel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hangover, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Jack being Jack, Kidnapping, M/M, One Night Stands, Slurs, Smoking, Tattoos, Teasing, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Wooing, borderline stalking, nicotine, romanian mob, will is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: The bar is shady, the beer is average, and the hour is late. Will sits at the bar, sipping his beer, wondering why he didn’t just do this at home with his dogs. Damn Jack and his apparent ability to make him feel like he needs to be more sociable.Just when he’s ready to call it a night, he’s accompanied by a man who looks like he either woke up on a sidewalk, just won a fight, or both.





	1. Chapter 1

“Um, can I borrow your imagination? Eight girls abducted from eight different Minnesota campuses, - all in the last eight months.” 

“No.” Will said.

“Will, consider what I’m saying. There-”

“No.” Will said, punctuating with the click of his closed bag. Rounding the desk, he pointedly ignores Jack’s attempt to convince him to join the case on his way out the door. 

When Jack follows him, Will unlocks his car door and pretends the sound is too loud to make out what he’s saying. Jack tries to knock on his window when he closes the car door, and finally gives up when he reverses out of the parking spot and drives off. 

He laughs softly to himself when he looks in the rear-view mirror to see Jack cursing to himself and pacing in place.

 

*** 

 

The bar is shady, the beer is average, and the hour is late. Will sits at the bar, sipping his beer, wondering why he didn’t just do this at home with his dogs. Damn Jack and his apparent ability to make him feel like he needs to be more sociable. 

Just when he’s ready to call it a night, he’s accompanied by a man who looks like he either woke up on a sidewalk, just won a fight, or both. 

“You into cock?”

Incredulously, Will turns to him and asks, “What?”

“You into cock? You know, like a faggot.” 

The man has an accent, but Will isn’t quite sure where from. Something European. With a look of derision, he says, “I hope you’re not trying to flirt with me because throwing around slurs like that can give the wrong impression.”

“Are all Americans so skittish?” He takes a drag from his cigarette. “Look, are you a faggot or not because if you’re not I can find someone else to fuck tonight.”

“Wow. There are so many things wrong with what you just said.”

“You in?”

Will considers it. He’s clearly an asshole, but that’s not necessarily a deal breaker. Checking him out, Will can tell that he’s well built, and upon closer inspection not dirty so much as doesn’t really know how an iron works. The man presses the butt of his cigarette into an ashtray, turning his head. In the process, the light hit his profile perfectly and Will could tell where all that arrogance came from. 

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

*** 

 

Will wakes in a cold sweat…again. As his heart steadily calms down, he removes the arm sprawled over him and stumbles to get a towel, his legs stiff from sleep. His dogs nose at his legs and whine quizzically. He pats the ones he can reach without bending down in thanks.

Nigel, his beautiful stranger, is blessedly still sleeping when he returns. Will settles back into bed and focuses on the deep snoring and not the formless terrors that haunt his sleep.

 

*** 

 

Nigel is a deep sleeper. If the night sweats and the dogs didn’t prove it, then his sleeping through Will’s morning routine did. 

He finally stumbles into the morning light when Will prepares some eggs and bacon for breakfast. 

“Hope you’re not vegan.” He says. 

“M’not.”

“Good. You can sit down or take yours to go. Warning. I’m not the best of socializing after my morning coffee, let alone before.”

“A fuck like you deserves a sit-down breakfast. Especially after you let me wake up to the smell of food.”

Will snorts. “Sit down then, and don’t let the dogs beg scraps off you.”

“Of course not,” he says while slipping a bit of bacon onto the floor.

Will rolls his eyes and sits down across from Nigel. Making two clicks with his tongue, he says “Breakfast.” And all the dogs rush out of the room to where their own breakfast is ready for them.

“Was that normal or were you just showing off?”

“A little of both.”

Nigel laughs and digs in. Through bites he says “Sure are dressed up for seven in the morning. Got some fancy desk job to get to?” 

“Professor at Quantico.”

Nigel pretends to have been shot in the heart. “Damn. Why you gotta hurt me like that?”

“What?” Will asks, smiling through a mouthful of food, “Not interested in pursuing a star-crossed romance, Mr. Criminal?”

“I’d be very interested. Hot, rude, and covered in dog hair happens to be very attractive to me.” 

Will rises to take their empty plates to the sink. Grabbing his bag and keys, he says, “Shame that I’m not. Let’s go. Your cab is here, and I need to get to work.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel was sitting on his porch when he got home. He was about to be upset, but then he saw the muddy golden retriever sat next to him. 

Nigel looks up when he hears the slam of the car door and smiles. “Found this guy not long after I left. Seemed like the something you could help me with.” 

“Just couldn’t stay away, could you?”

“Well the dogs were just so charming. How could I?”

Will laughs. “Well, come on. I’ve got a tub around back for baths.”

They wash and feed the dog together and it’s actually pretty fun. This is usually something he does alone, and he liked it that way, but he doesn’t feel as exhausted around Nigel as he usually is around people. It’s nice. 

“So,” Nigel says, “what do you think his name should be?”

“I like Winston.”

Nigel musses the fur on Winston’s fur. “What do you think, Winston? Do you like it?”

Winston barks and tries to bite at Nigel’s face. Nigel falls backwards onto his ass and manages to get water everywhere. Will breaks into laughter and goes to round up his pack. They’ve a new brother to meet.

 

*** 

 

Will sleeps with Nigel again. 

He didn’t mean to. Except he didn’t exactly trip and fall on his dick. 

He didn’t plan to. That’s better. Will nods to himself decisively before getting out of the car and heading into class. 

Memories of the night before stubbornly kept to the forefront of his mind as he set up for lecture. After introducing Winston to the pack, Will invited Nigel to stay for dinner since it was already so late. After that, Nigel managed to seduce him again through talk of his childhood dog and how he dove into the repair of his bike after his death. 

Damn bastard had to go and be interesting after all. 

It’s eleven o’clock. Will pushes all thought of Nigel and relationships out of his mind and focuses on his job. 

 

*** 

 

Nigel is sitting on his porch again, but he’s shirtless and has Winston laid over his lap so it’s ok.

What’s not ok is Jack Crawford also waiting for him.

“What are you doing here?” Will asks Jack.

Nigel answers with a blow of smoke into the air, “Enjoying the company.” 

“Don’t you have a house or a park bench or something?”

“My bench doesn’t have Winston or this chair.”

“Mr. Graham,” Jack interrupts, “We need to talk.”

“I thought I told you no.”

“He’s got another one. Her name is Sarah Buncham and you could save her life.”

“Why a he?” Will asks just to be an asshole. “Why can’t a woman be your murderer?”

“Will, you could save lives.” 

“Goodbye, Mr. Crawford. Show up at my house uninvited again, and I will be contacting your superiors. Nigel, inside.”

Nigel smirks at Jack as he follows Will inside. He makes a point of flicking his cigarette butt in Jack’s direction before closing the door behind him.

Will keeps his attention on his dogs until he hears Jack drive off. When he looks up it’s to see Nigel’s back which is covered in tattoos, many of which clearly mark him as a member of the Romanian mob. Will touches a rather large one in between his shoulder blades in the shape of an eagle with a scythe in its beak. 

Will presses against him, pulling him closer by the hips. Kissing his neck, he says, “You never mentioned being a hitman for the Marcovici.”  
Nigel leans into him. “What makes you think I am?”

“A little birdie told me.” Will says, biting at his ear and pressing his hand flat against the tattoo. 

Nigel growls and pins Will to the wall, attacking his neck with biting kisses as he works to get him naked as fast as possible. Will laughs. 

“You don’t have to seduce me into leaving you alone. Not exactly my jurisdiction, and besides,” Will shoves Nigel backwards onto the bed, “you’re far too much fun to keep around.”

 

*** 

 

The air is cool against his sweaty skin. Will traces Nigel’s tattoos in the moonlight, pleasantly sore from another round of fantastic sex. Nigel shifts onto his side, tangling their legs and pulling Will’s arm around him. Will can’t help but pepper kisses on his shoulder. 

“So,” Nigel says, “What was all that with the suit about?”

“Jack? He wants me to drop everything and go to Minnesota for some serial killer there.”

“Sounds exciting.”

“Not when your expected to hurt yourself to do it. He wants me to empathize with the killer. Let him inside my head. Letting sadists and pedophiles into my head is what broke me back when I was a police officer. It’s why I quit. I’m not about to dive right back into it because some big shot said pretty please.”

Nigel snorts, “Didn’t sound like he was asking. So, you empathize with killers, huh? No wonder you put up with me.”

Will bites at him playfully, “I can empathize with anyone, and you know the reason I put up with you is the sex.”

“Ouch. So, I’m just a body to you?” Nigel teases. 

“Damn straight. Now shut up. You wore me out and now I need to sleep.”

“’Night.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nigel looks down from where he’d been watching Will’s dogs run around the property at the sound of his phone ringing. He flips it open to see Darko’s number.

Impatient Ass.

“What’s taking so long?” Darko asks the moment the line opens. 

“It’s barely been a week.”

“I want my money.”

“Relax. I’ll get your money.”

“And the thief?”

“Riding high off her arrogance. I’ll track her down soon enough.”

“Bring her to me. Little bitch is going to regret ever being born.”

“Whatever. Sure.”

Nigel hangs up and tosses the phone on the little table Will keeps on his porch. He’ll have the thief’s location within the next twenty-four hours. In the meantime, Nigel signals for the dogs to head inside.

He thinks he’ll make some samale for dinner. If he’s going to lure Will to Romania with him, he’ll need to work fast.

 

*** 

 

Will throws his phone to the backseat of his car and leaves it there when he comes home that night. Nigel doesn’t ask, but he’ll bet it was that suit from earlier. He’s just finishing plating dinner when Will comes inside. 

“Well, aren’t you just the perfect little wife,” Will says.

“Fuck off and eat.”

Will takes his time wading through his excited dogs’ love. Nigel doesn’t wait to eat. He’s halfway through his plate by the time Will sits down. 

Nigel doesn’t hide how pleased he is when Will moans at his cooking. His shit eating grin earns him a kick to the shin. He laughs and takes another bite of his samale.

“Arrogant bastard.”

“You love it.”

Will rolls his eyes, but still goes for seconds.

 

*** 

 

Nigel sends the money back to Darko the next day. 

The thief was curled up in the corner with her hands and feet tied together. He ignores her as she attempts to curse him out through the tape over her mouth. 

A quick call has her on her way back to Darko as well.

Job done, Nigel stops by a liquor store on his way to Will’s. He buys some of the good whiskey for a job well done.

 

*** 

 

“Nigel’s drunk not,” Nigel slurs into Will’s bare stomach. He can feel him laugh and it reminds him so much of Gabi in that moment. 

“Who’s Gabi?”

“Wha-” he says because he can’t believe his Will can read minds.

Will laughs again. This time running his fingers trough his hair. Nigel likes that. 

“I’m not telepathic, Nigel. You’re talking- more like mumbling- out loud.”

“No,” Nigel whines, dragging out the word.

“hey hey,” Will says softly, “It’s ok.”

Nigel looks up into Will’s eyes. They’re so beautiful and look so softly back at him.

“I love you. Loved Gabi too. Not a nice man. She was scared of me. Never hurt her. Would never hurt you. She ran away. Some gay American who wasn’t gay. You’ll run away. Please don’t be scared of me. Please don’t run away.”

Nigel starts kissing whatever bit of skin he can reach because he needs Will to know he won’t hurt him. He can be good to him. He’s always good to the people he loves.

“Love you” Nigel murmurs into his kisses until Will guides him to his lips and takes over. Nigel falls into it easily. He never wants this moment to end.

Will pulls back eventually, and he keeps Nigel from moving down to his neck. Confused, Nigel whines.

“Nigel, look at me. I knew what you were capable of since we met. I’m not going to run away from you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

 

*** 

 

Nigel wakes up the next day to a splitting headache and muffled arguing outside. 

He knocks over an empty whiskey bottle as he gets up from where he’s sprawled on the couch. Wiping away a bit of whiskey from his chest, he stumbles outside to where his Will is arguing with the suit from earlier. He doesn’t miss the dirty look he gets.

Rolling his eyes, he lights a cigarette and says, “the fuck is going on?”

“Jack was just leaving,” Will says pointedly before turning to him. He softens almost immediately, and it makes Nigel feel nice. 

Donning a smug smile, he gestures for Will to comes over and he does. The moment he’s close enough, Nigel drags him into a kiss that is not censored for their audience because he wants to piss this asshole off. 

“We need you, Will. Eleven girls are dead. It’ll be twelve if you don’t save them.”

“Sounds like you suits need to do your jobs then,” Nigel says, taking a drag. 

Jack bristles, but Nigel ignores him in favor of grabbing Will’s ass. It’s a nice ass. He should really show it off more. 

“People are dying,” Jack pauses as he realizes he doesn’t remember Nigel’s name. “Who exactly are you, anyway?”

“Nigel,” Will says, “is none of your business. And neither am I. Now if you don’t mind, I’m busy.”

“Fine. If your content being groped by some lowlife until he gets bored of you, be my guest. I’ll just watch as you let Chloe Harlem die.”

Nigel breathes in deeply very slowly. He steps away from Will, stomps out his cigarette, and punches Jack in the face so hard he stumbles down the porch steps. Blood drips onto the ground where Jack is holding his jaw in pain, cursing under his breath. 

“Leave,” Will says. Nigel doesn’t fight when he takes his bloody hand and pulls him inside. 

 

*** 

 

Nigel sits patiently and watches Will gently wrap his knuckles in gauze and medical tape. 

“You’re insane,” Will says, but he sounds more endeared than upset so Nigel smiles and basks in his attention. 

“He disrespected you.”

“Sounded more like he was disrespecting you, actually.”

“Being with me was your choice, and he was disrespecting that choice.”

“Okay okay, you win,” Will laughs. “You still didn’t need to break his jaw.”

“I wanted to.”

“Fair enough.”

Will finishes wrapping his hand and moves up the mattress to lay his legs over Nigel’s lap. Nigel opens his arm so that he can curl into his side. Will rests his head on his shoulder. Playing with his fingers, he says, “Jack won’t stop. He’ll keep coming unless I do something.”

“You said something about his boss before.”  
“That was a bluff and he knows it. Reporting him won’t do any good.”

“We could kill him.”

“Killing him would just create more problems.”

“You could always run away with me.” 

Nigel doesn’t breathe once the words are out. He was planning on asking him while he’s still high off post orgasm, not now. Not like this. Shit. What will he do if he says No? Kidnap him? No, that wouldn’t work. Wait. No, that’s a solid plan B. 

“What?” Will says, interrupting Nigel’s rapidly deteriorating thought process. 

“Run away with me. Back home. I need to be getting back soon anyways.”

“How soon?”

“Whenever I finish the work I came to do.”

“And when did you do that?”

“Yesterday.”

Nigel doesn’t so much as twitch as he waits for Will’s reaction. Shit, he’s an idiot. He should have lied. There’s no way he’ll come on such short notice. He should have lied to Darko. He should have–

Will bursts out laughing, knocking the breath back into him.

“God, you look so terrified. It’s adorable.”

Nigel doesn’t know what to do. 

“I was wondering when you’d try and whisk me away.” Will calms down gradually. Eventually, he rises to his knees and straddles him. Resting his forehead to his, he takes a deep breath and says, “Sure. Why not. Just don’t think we’re leaving my dogs behind. And you’ll need to teach me Romanian. But first, I think you should remind me why I keep you around.”

The look in Will’s eyes is downright wicked. Nigel matches it. 

Flipping Will onto his back, Nigel gets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> The first line is taken straight from the script. Everything else is me.


End file.
